ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jorge Ornelas
thumb Jorge Ornelas (nació 27 de Octubre de 1970) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, también conocido por hacer la voz a Moe Szyslak en Los Simpson, el Sr. Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold! y Ryu Umemiya en Shaman King entre otros. thumb|En su trabajo de doblaje de los simpson Filmografía Anime * Ranma ½ - Dr. Tofu Ono * Inuyasha - Manten, Espíritu (Deidad) del agua (maligno), Jinenji (primera voz), Tokajin (hermitaño), Renkotsu (segunda voz), voces adicionales * One Piece - Sr. 2 Bon Clay * Bleach - Shunsui Kyōraku, Tsubaki, Reportero (ep.1) * Death Note - Hideki Ide * Naruto - Soldado de la Triada Moya, voces adicionales * Los Gatos Samurái - Jerry Atric * Robotech - Lunk (redoblaje) * Captain Tsubasa road to 2002 - Adriano Fogartiny * Shaman King - Ryuunosuke Umemiya (Ryu) * Monster Rancher - Tiger * MegaMan NT Warrior - BlasterMan * La visión de Escaflowne - Dryden Fassa * Transformers Robots In Disguise - Ironhide, Landfill * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Zygore * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sartyr * Mirmo Zibang - Ichiro * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Redda, voces adicionales * Pokémon - Byron, Vidso, Prof. Sebastián, Magno (crónicas), Maxie, personajes diversos * Zenki - Soma Miki / vendedor (1 ep.) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Montañista fantasma * Lost Universe - Voces adicionales * Las Aventuras de Fly - Voces adicionales * Samurái Gun, la serie - Hokaya Kanabuki * Súper Once - Raiden Hijikata (primera voz), Profesor Sugata * Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Axe * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Argo García Series Animadas * Moe Szyslak (5ª-7ª,9ª temporada en adelante), Roger Meyers Jr. (un capítulo) y Cletus (desde 16ª temporada) - Los *Simpson * Sancho Mazorca - Los reyes de la colina * Tom, Presentador de "Mundo enfermo y triste" / Abraham Lincoln - Daria * Cobra - Beast Wars * Jim Morales (2da voz) - Code Lyoko * Sr. Yacido - ¡Mucha Lucha! * Harold (padre de Billy) - Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Sr. Robert Simmons / Bombero Suerte (un cap.) - ¡Oye Arnold! * Avalancha, Hombre en Bar, Mutante rebelde y Navegante - X-Men * Jesucristo - South Park (Doblaje Mexicano) * Hex (Khary Payton) (1ª voz) - Ben 10 * Stimpy - Ren y Stimpy: Solo para adultos * Profesor Membrana - Invasor Zim * Director - La familia Proud * Irving - Familia de Piratas * Capitán Centellas en Mascotas extraterrestres * Serling en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward * Serling en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla * Voces adicionales - Los castores cascarrabias * Voces adicionales - La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee * Voces adicionales - Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot * Enfermero Leslie (algunos episodios) en El campamento de Lazlo * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (1ª aparición) y Entrenador Smith (1ª aparición) en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Pepe Pótamo en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Landfill en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Bozer en Jim Henson's Construction Site (Manos a la Obra) * Diesel en Thomas y sus Amigos Series de TV Daniel Southword * Eric Myers - Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * Eric Myers - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (3 capítulos) Jason Narvy * Skull (algunos capítulos) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Skull - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (1 capítulo) Otros * Agente Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney) - Caso resuelto (2005-Presente) * Choobo - Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja * Francis Gage - Walker, Texas Ranger * Jack Berger - Sexo en la Ciudad * Gumby - Gumby * Gumby - The Puppetoon Movie * Ron Barnett - Surface * Director Conrad Wexler - Mano a mano * Walter - Eureka * Doug Witter - Dawson's Creek * Ronon Dex, Siler - Stargate Atlantis * Rune - Las chicas Gilmore * Fariseo - La otra vida de Cristo * Dean Dawkins (temporada 1-3) - Aventuras de un lobo adolescente * Comandante Spangler, Profesor Herkebick , Padre de Nicky- Malcolm in the middle * Los personajes de David Walliams - Little Britain * Nam-Ek (temporada 6), Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy Ryan Kennedy (temporada 8 episodio "Doomsday")- Smallville * Entrenador Keller / Entrenador Phelps / Decano Taylor / Chauncy / Carmine - Zoey 101 * Robert DeCanio - Survivor Marquesas * Richard Hatch - Survivor: Borneo * Richard Hatch - Survivor: All Stars * Voces diversas - Es tan Raven * Voces diversas - El encantador de perros * Voces diversas - Supernatural * Voces diversas - Glee * Voces diversas - ICarly * Voces diversas - Drake & Josh * Voces diversas - Misterios sin resolver * Voces diversas - Aunque usted no lo crea * Voces diversas - La niñera * Voces diversas - Scare Tactics * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen Miniseries * Hykrion (Jasson Finney) - Cuentos de la historia sin fin Películas * John Travolta * Sam Baily - El cuarto poder * Jan Schlichtmann - Una acción civil * Paul Brenner - La hija del general * Russ Richards - Número de suerte * Jason Statham * Jasper Bagges - 13 * Terry Leather - El robo del siglo * John Crawford - Asesino solitario * Ethan - Celular (2004) (1ra versión doblada) * Hank Azaria * Daniel Collins - Un loco funeral * Bud Kent - Ayer y hoy * Liam Neeson * Carver - Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) * Peyton Westakle\Darkman - Darkman (1989) * Corey Stoll * Agente Mack - Héroes (2009) * Sgto. Burns - Número 23 (2007) * Dave England * Jackass, la película * Jackass 3D * Brian Haley * Oficial Krebs - El hombre que nunca estuvo * Veeko - ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto * Kevin Chamberlin * Harold Speck - Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) * Charles Weiss - Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) Otros * Frank DiLeo - Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) * Sir Lachlan Morrison (Graham McTavish) - El árbol de mimbre (2010) * Gral.Charles Motomba - Agente internacional (2009) * Big Tony - Un sueño posible (2009) * Fanático texano - El juego perfecto (2009) * Voces secundarias - La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Ayudante de ministro en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) * Hong, jefe carterista - Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) * Gao Jie - La venganza del dragón * Voces diversas - Sector 9 (2009) * Voces diversas - Iron Man: El hombre de hierro * Les Grossman (Tom Cruise) - Una guerra de película (2008) * Padre Pat - Semi-Pro (2008) * Wulfila - La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) * Ejecutivo - Rocky Balboa (2007) * Bryan Sugarman - La esperanza vive en mí (2007) * Earl Latimore - Norbit (2007) * Gressil - Ghost Rider (2007) * Padre de Rowena en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) * Harvey - Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Davis - El contrato (2006) * Duke - Doom (2006) * Amir - Dos por el dinero (2006) * Rosco - Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Kenny Wu - Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) * El rabino - 7, el número equivocado (2006) * Lord Airlie - La reina (2006) * Voces adicionales - El Secreto (2006) * Bill Robinson (Dylan Baker) - Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) * Voces adicionales - Golpe de suerte (2005) (2005) * Voces diversas - El señor de la guerra (2005) * James Potter (Adrián Rawlins) - Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Voz de oficial - Batman inicia (2005) * Padre de Charlie - Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) * Cap. Macke - Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) * Soldado en camioneta - La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Joe Cleeman - Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) * Russ - El sol de cada mañana (2005) * Mo - La intérprete (2005) * Taxista - Vuelo nocturno (2005) * Policía 1 - Golpe bajo (2005) * Abogado - Celular (2004) (2da versión doblada) * Trevor Reznick (Christian Bale) - El maquinista (2004) * Wendell Strokes - Paparazzi (2004) * Al Petalis - Misteriosa obsesión (2004) * Briddy - Blade Trinity (2004) * Sr. Banks - Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) * Frank Gordon - Rescate en el tiempo (2003) * Chris Harrison - Tiempo límite (2003) * Peter - Realmente amor (2003) * Voz adicional - Disputa por amor (2003) * Hia Lao (Chalongsak Sirimahasan) - Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Det. Patrick Coleman (Craig Eldridge) - El secuestro de Elizabeth (2003) * Odiseo - Helena de Troya (2003) * Voces diversas en "dioses y generales" * Demian - Código 46 (2003) * Dave England - Jackass, la película (2002) * Remi - Un gran ladrón (2002) * Esposo de Brigitte en Terror en el metro (2002) * Frank Gilbert en El héroe de Navidad (2002) * Jimmy Palumbo - Joh que: Situación extrema (2002) * Kip Barret - Mi querido asesino (2002) * Monceau - La suma de todos los miedos (2002) * Zerkos - Scooby Doo (2002) * Abogado - Una lección de perdón (2001) * Voces adicionales - How High (2001) * Conner Rhodes - Mi nombre es Sam (2001) * Donald Sinclair - El mundo esta loco loco (2001) * Matt - El reto (2001) * J.P. Prewitt - Zoolander (2001) * Dir. Billy Joy - Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) * Sr. Alexander - Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Raymond Tooley - Vainilla Sky (2001) * Narración - Tiburón (redoblaje DVD) * Spider-Rico - Rocky (redoblaje DVD) * Rasaan - Shaft (2000) * Carcelero - La última salida (2000) * Wilkins - El patriota (2000) * Oliver - Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) * Terrorista - El hombre del presidente (2000) * Piloto Crucero de la República en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) * Hércules - Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Melchor en María, madre de Jesús (1999) * The Jack Bull - Voces diversas * Narrador - Las reglas de la vida (1999) * Michael - Gloria (1999) * Voces adicionales - El duende de mi conciencia (1999) * Burke - El tercer milagro (1999) * Papá de Molly - Muérete bonita (1999) * Coronel Akakievich - 007: El mu * Voces adicionales en Cookie's * Roger - Jugando con el corazón (1998) * Homosexual en Gamma - Cambio de sentimientos (1998) * Dr. Robert Joley - El objeto de mi afecto (1998) * Kenny - Violencia en la tempestad (1998) * Brentwood Glasscock - La pandilla Newton (1998) * Karge - Tormenta de fuego * Davey Sikes - Besos que matan (1997) * Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) - Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) * Voces adicionales - No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) * Ag. Browning - Albino Alligator (1996) * Sampson - Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Capitán turco / Peleador de Escocia - The Quest (1996) versión * Padre de Sport - Harriet la espía * Gumby - Gumby: La Película (1995) * Anthony - Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) * Piloto del Tiger - 007: GoldenEye (1995) * Carl Vitello (Michael Cullen) - Pena de muerte (1995) * Romeo - Bad Boys (1995) * Jax Briggs - Mortal Kombat (1995) * Wainwright - La Sombra (1994) * Detective Spike - Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) * Voces diversas en Un simple mortal (1994) * Cliente en McDonalds (Dwayne L. Barnes) - Blankman (19994) * Faisil - Mentiras verdaderas (1994) Redoblaje * Tyler (Rob Schneider) - Los Beverly Ricos (1993) * Flavio - Beethoven 2 (1993) * Lalin - Carlito's Way (1993) * Marvin - Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) * Justin Strand (John Cannon Nichols) en El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) * Velador en hospital - Terminator 2 (1991) * TWA - THX 1138 (1991) * Voces adicionales - Difícil de matar (1990) * Voces adicionales - Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Francis en Escalada al poder (1979) * Jean Pierre Dubois (Jim Broadbent) y Sacerdote (Mark Caven) en Superman IV (1987) (Doblaje México) * Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) - Corazón Valiente (Redoblaje de Blu-ray) * Voces diversas en ¡Escóndete y grita! * Ma Kun en El imperio del dragón * Alan Barnes en Camino hacia la gloria * George Graham Vest (Scott Bakula) en El juicio del viejo Drum * Voces diversas en El gran salto * Joven Lord en Hamlet (1996) * A.J. en Atrapados * Voces diversas en Desde mi cieloAndy Maclead en El Monstruo del Lago Ness * Nigel Hasley (Michael Des Barres)en El hombre de los placeres(2001) * Nacho Salazar en Vaqueros de Nueva York * Cocinero en Un koala en la cocina * Jamie (James Cosmo) en La batalla de Inglaterra Películas animadas * Moe Szyslak/Cletus - Los Simpson: La película * Guardaespaldas - Resident Evil: Degeneración * Ikki de Fénix (primer doblaje) - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan * Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Michael Gambon) en Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) * Matthew Cuthbert en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables * Rico y Mikey - Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! * Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones * DocumentalesEditar sección * John Lasseter/ Ben Snow en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible * Abogado fiscal en Kevorkian * Ken Case en Alta, rubia y ardiente * Entrevistador en Vogue: La mirada del editor * David Harstein en Hard times: Lost on Long Island * Telenovelas Brasileñas Editar sección * La esclava Isaura - Raimundo * Dos Caras - Dagmar * Señora del Destino - Turco * Niña moza - Bastiao * Lazos de Familia - Danilo * Fina estampa - Pezão (Marcelo Brou) * Locución comercial Editar sección * Unigastrozol (2012) Categoría:Actores de doblaje Categoría:Equipo de producción